Endings
Warning: Spoiler Alert. This is a guide to all of the endings for the game Ib. If you do not wish to spoil the endings for yourself, please navigate away from this page. In the game, there are seven endings. (Five currently listed, two unmentioned that are from update 1.04) different endings. Your choices and actions will affect what ending you get. Make sure to save often in different slots so you can go back and make different choices if you would like to get a different ending. In all the endings, it appears that all characters will forget the time spent in the fake museum, however, Ib and Garry will remember in "Promise of Reunion". The only endings with pictures (instead of fading to black and text) are Promise of Reunion and Together Forever. Promise of Reunion (True/Good Ending) 2.png Ib.full.1469430.jpg|Ib and Garry This ending is considered the 'good' ending (main ending, best ending etc.). To get this ending, Ib must give Garry her handkerchief when he gets injured and choose to jump into the painting with him. If you do not have enough bond points, you will not get the option to give the handkerchief to him. After jumping out, you can find Garry looking at the Rose sculpture. At first, it will just be a casual conversation, then Garry says her name. He's surprised because he thinks that they haven't met before. As he begins to leave, he realizes he has the handkerchief in his pocket. He will then remember everything that happened. He will ask to borrow the handkerchief as he does not want to return it in its bloodied state. He promises that they will meet again. The credits will roll and a picture of their departure will be shown before returning to the main menu. Memory's Crannies (Normal Ending) Memoriescrannies.png To get this ending, Ib does not give Garry her handkerchief when he accidently cuts himself with glass (either you don't get the option to, or you choose not to). The player will still go through the last stages of the game (choosing to jump into the painting with Garry or to go with her "mom"). If Ib goes with her mom, you will get "Ib All Alone". After jumping into the painting with Garry, Ib will return back to the normal world. She can find Garry looking at the Rose sculpture. Garry will say that looking at the statue makes him sad. He will then tell Ib to disregard everything that he said, and then leave. Afterwards, Ib's mom will come down and see Ib looking at the rose. She will make a few statements and then take Ib to look at other exibits in the museum. As they walk off the screen, it will fade to black and the game will end. Ib All Alone (Worst Ending)' iballalone.png ib all.jpg|Ib And Fake!Garry ' Variation 1 Ib will have to follow her 'mother' in the fake museum instead of jumping in the painting with Garry. After the desicion is made, Ib's mother will disappear. Ib appears to be in a trance as she slowly walks off the screen. Garry will call her name a few times before the screen fades away and the game ends. Variation 2 There may be a part where Garry will fall asleep (die) and you have to take his lighter to continue (eat the candy when told to do so). After burning the portrait and going back to the big painting, he will reappear. Ib can choose to jump into the painting or go with Garry. You will get this ending if you choose to go with Garry. Once you do, Ib will walk up to Garry, take his hand, and walk off the screen together. The screen will fade to black and you will see 'END: Ib All Alone'. Variation 3 If Garry dies, once you reach the gallery (It doesn't matter if you burn Mary's painting), you will reach the Fabricated World painting. You have the option to either jump in and get Forgotten Portrait, or step away. If you step away, you will get Ib All Alone. Forgotten Portrait (Semi-Worst Ending) ' forgottenportrait.png forgo.jpg|Garry; The Forgotten Painting ' If Garry dies and Ib does not go with the fake Garry, she will jump into the portrait. You can go back up to find a painting of Garry sleeping. Forgotten Portrait is the name of the painting. While examining it, Ib's mother will say that they should go look at paintings together. Ib looks at the painting one last time before leaving the room. The game will scroll up to the portrait before ending. Together Forever (Alternate Ending) Ib Together Forever.jpg Toge.jpg|Together Forever This is known as the 'bad ending', next to Ib All Alone. After Garry is "asleep" (dead), the player can choose not to take his lighter and choose to proceed to the pink house without burning the portrait. After jumping into the painting, the player will see Mary approaching it. Ib's parents can be found in the place where the game started. The player will see Mary calling Ib's parents as if they were her own. Mary seems to have become Ib's sister. Mary will notice her and their parents decide that they should go to a cafe since Mary is hungry. Ib does not have much of a reaction to this so it is not known if she remembers or not. Ib finds a piece of candy in her pocket (it was given to her by Garry), but Mary takes it and eats it before she can do anything (If Ib takes the lighter, then Mary will take it away and say that it's dangerous). Mary asks Ib to promise that they can be together forever. The screen then fades and a picture showing the two holding hands will be shown before returning to the main menu. Though known as a 'Bad ending', some people have denied this. When the picture of Ib and Mary showed up, neither Ib nor Mary looked sad. Whether this is a 'Good' or 'Bad' ending is up to the player to decide. Welcome to the World of Guertena Welcome_to_the_World_of_Guertena.png When Garry fails in the Doll Room, Ib will hear him talking to himself. You can choose to go in or to not go in. If you don't go in, you will get a bad ending. When you're in the room, you can see Garry hallucinate as if he is actually talking to someone. He makes a few statements, saying how he feels and things about a secret. You then have three options, to say ......, to call his name or to stand back. When you call his name, he will respond saying to never give in. Mary then says that they could play hide and seek and draw as a suggestion. Mary then threw them a welcoming party in which Ib and Garry are lying on the ground. Mary then finds the lighter which Garry brought for an unknown reason and throws it in the trash which is Red Eyes. You can see both The Lady In Red eating Ib's rose and The Lady in Blue eating Garry's rose. Mary then says Foreveeer before the screen fades. Guide by: Tiff or Nick Endings Guide Most important to getting the better endings is a counter that more or less represents Mary's anger toward Garry, or in some cases Ib. If it's 3 or higher bad things happen. These actions doom you to the "worst" endings: Gray Area *Kicking the mannequin head in the mirror room (instead of having Ib stop Garry) Violet Area *Pulling the rightmost cord in the cord room, which drops a mannequin or doll *Kicking the persistent doll (instead of moving it aside) *Failing the doll room (adds 2) Brown Area *Telling Mary you would leave with Garry *Breaking all three mannequin heads (when only one is necessary) There's also a "bond" variable that represents Garry's attachment to Ib. If you're on the "good" path and your bond is 8 or higher, you're able to get the best endings. These actions add to your bond: Gray Area *Reading the poster about the right-hand trick in the maze room, *Stopping Garry from kicking the mannequin head in the mirror room *Picking up Garry's coat in the safe room *Talking to Garry seven or more times in the safe room (after giving him his coat back). Violet Area *Going through the rope maze near the beginning of the area *Looking at the milk puzzle (regardless of your answer) *Saying you're there or not there (not "..........") after the lights go out. Sketchbook *Talking to Garry six or more times in the fake sunlight *Telling Garry you're either "fine" or "hurt all over" (not "..........") after falling into the toy box If Garry dies, you have two options: *Go straight to the gallery to get "Together, Forever." *After Mary is done with Garry's rose, go back and get Garry's lighter and burn Mary's painting. If you jump into the mural, you get "Forgotten Portrait." If you don't, or go with the fake Garry, you get "Ib All Alone." If Garry lives, there are two possibilites: *Your Bond is too low, and Ib doesn't get to give Garry her handkerchief *Garry doesn't remember Ib, and you get "Memory's Crannies." *Your Bond is high enough, Ib gives Garry her handkerchief, and Garry remembers Ib, so you get "Promise of Reunion." *Going with the fake mother in either case, and you get "Ib All Alone."